Red Thunder
by Saiblade
Summary: Myotismon is back with an army destroying the digital world and the real world, the digidestand must now stop the army before both world are ruined, but the one they realy need is dead. How will they win? Is this the end?
1. Chapter 1 The Light Storm

I do not own Digimon but I bet you can tell

Tai the leader of the digidistend was in bed on a cold, dark winter's night, unaware of what was happening just outside his apartment. The clouds in the sky where moving fast. The sky started to light up with red thunder that woke Tai up.

Tai stumbled out of his bed trying his hardest not to wake up Kari, Agumon and Gatomon, as he slid the balcony door open. He stepped outside, the coldness of the ground sent shivers up his body as his foot meet the ice cold floor. The wind was blowing fast messing up Tai's hair. He was almost hepatised by the blood red thunder, the clouds started to move in circles making the thunder hit each other, and explode. Tai was surprised no one else was awake from the thunder explicitly now that it was exploding. It was like he was the only one in the world that could see or hear it.

The thunder got closer to Tai's apartment; Tai didn't even move he was so shocked at the explosion. There was another explosion, and his one woke Kari, Agumon and Gatomon up. They looked outside seeing Tai standing out there lifeless like.

"Tai what are you doing?" asked Kari quietly as she rubbed her left eye, Gatomon lifted her head up to look at Tai; she was shocked for a minute when she sow the red thunder.

"Tai get in here now!" she ordered as she jumped off Kari's bed

"Gatomon what is it?" asked Agumon.

Tai's head turned, "huh, what you talking about?"

"The Red thunder belongs to Myotismon!" shouted Gatomon.

Agumon, Tai and Kari gasped. Tai turned around to get back inside but the red thunder joined together, and shot its self at Tai. The thunder hit the balcony as Tai stepped inside. The blast sent Tai flying into his room, the windows smashed. Tai landed on the floor at the other side of the room, a large please of glass shot across the room and stabbed Tai in the back. Tai fainted, and blood pored down his back.

"TAI!" cried Kari as she climbed of her bed and down to Tai side, Agumon was already there.

"Come buddy speak to me, wake up" said Agumon tears flowing down his eyes.

Meanwhile a amber haired girl had been woken up by the thunder as well. She was standing outside too, she sow Tai run into his house as the thunder hit his balcony. She gasped and ran back into her house to get her jacket, from there she ran straight to Tai's apartment.

Back at Tai's apartment Agumon and Kari we're still trying to get Tai awake, Gatomon was watching the storm intensify as red thunder crashed into buildings and into the ground. The clouds where starting to fall onto the city there where just on top of the tall sky scrappers.

"The clouds are falling, he's coming and he probably has an army with him" shouted Gatomon.

"Tai please wake up" cried Kari.

Agumon looked up, "how come your mum and dad haven't wake up yet?"

"That's a good question" said Gatomon, "I'll go check on them."

She jumped off and into the front room that lead to Tai and Kari's parents' room. Agumon took point at the smashed door.

"Hey the storms disappearing" he said, the clouds where staring to scatter and the thunder stopped. The night sky was now light up by a full moon.

"Agumon!" screamed Kari, he turned and ran to her side. She pointed at Tai's injury the glass was now bright red and steam was starting to come off it, it was now burning hot.

The door opened and Gatomon came in followed by an amber haired girl that was Sora. He hadn't seen Tai before she asked about 100 questions.

"I sow what happened, what was it? Are you ok? Where Tai? Is he ok?"

"I'll answer that, I don't know, yes we are except Tai, and-" Agumon was interpreted by Sora.

"What do you mean except Tai?" she asked, Gatomon pointed at the boy lying on the ground with a boiling hot red peace of glass sticking out of his back. She gasped in horror; she pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket of her coat. She dialled 999.

"Hello I need an ambulance now" ordered Sora.

The next morning, Izzy was enjoying his dinner of chicken noodles with Tentamon, they were watching the noon news as he wolfed down his meal, and one story court his eye. It was about the storm, Izzy had been studying the storm all morning, but his parents say they heard nothing.

"Last night was the scene of a freak thunder storm, People claim to have seen Red lightning, and a number of buildings were damaged by the lightning. Only one person was hart in the storm and he is now in a live or death situation. The boy is called Tai, a local boy that-"

Izzy drooped his dish on the floor when he herd that name, he looked at the TV he sow Tai being took into hospital with camera men and the press following him. Tentamon hadn't noticed the TV report and was still eating his noodles, until Izzy grabbed him and his laptop.

"Hey where we going?" asked Tentamon who was angry because he had spilt his noodles.

"Tai's in the hospital we have to go and -" Izzy was interrupted by someone calling his name. Izzy turned around and sow a familiar face; it was Genni.

"Izzy, its good to see you" greeted Genni

"Genni; I haven't got time for small talk I have to get to Tai-" Izzy was interrupted again.

"Tai isn't important right now, something is destroying the Digital world and it's coming to this world too" said Genni.

"What?" gasped Izzy, "Tai is important with out him we wont be able to save the world we need him"

"Izzy, I don't know how to tell you this but; Tai is going to die"


	2. Chapter 2 Plan Of Atack On Both Sides

Tai was being pushed into the hospital on his bed, Kari, Sora, Gatomon, and Agumon followed close behind the nurses and doctors, they then all noticed his body was slowly turning red, the glass that was stuck in his body was digging deeper into him, All of a sundered Tai erupted into Red light. It shined out of his body and at the same time Tai was screaming, the light got lighter and lighter until no one could see a thing. One minute later the light stopped the screaming stopped and everyone looked around; Tai was gone.

"Where, did he go?" asked Sora, no one answered.

"Tai!" called Agumon. There was no response.

He sighed hard and then said, "Time of Death, 6:17 am."

Sora Kari and Gatomon brushed into tears Agumon couldn't believe his ears and eyes; he looked down at the floor in sadness and anger as a tear rolled down his orange face.

2 weeks later

A day since the funeral of Tai, it was strange having a funeral with out a body. Izzy had brought all his friends together for a meeting about the Myotismons return. It was hard to try and talk about Myotismon after he killed there leader, Sora was still upset about losing her best friend and Kari was upset offer the lost of her brother. Sora was being sat on Izzy's bed along with Matt, TK, Kari and Davis. Mimi was sat on one side of Izzy's desk, Jo was lent agents the wall with Ken, Cody and Yolei where sat on the floor. Their Digimon were all sat on the floor along the bed, except for Patamon, Agumon and Gatomon. Patamon was sat on TK's hat witch was on his head, Gatomon was sat in Kari's lap and Agumon who had grown distant now was lent up against the wall opposite Ken and Jo.

"I have bad news guys, There's going to be a storm tonight, and this time, Myotismon will release his army on this city," said Izzy.

"Well it would be good if we had an idea of what Digimon are in this army of him," said Matt.

"We do, Gennai sent the info to be last night it tells us all about his army," explained Izzy as he typed away on his keyboard.

"Well what are you waiting for tell us" shouted Davis. Ever since Tai disappeared at the hospital or died as everyone thinks, he became the leader of the group, Matt and Ken stuck by him but the rest of the digidestined didn't feel so confident about it.

"Ok ok, here it is, first up we have a DemiDevimon, these are the back bone of the army there are at least 3 in each squad, and then we have Andromon, that are leaders of squads, there are one in each squad, next we have Skullgreymon, these are used as a last resort but I don't wont to take any chances, if you see one call us for help," explained Izzy.

"I can take them; you guys run into them call me I'll take them out" Davis grinned. Agumon sighed, "Well good luck you guys"

Veemon looked at him confused, "You're not fighting with us?"

"What use am I, I can't evolve with out Tai, and I'll just get in the way,"

"Agumon" Sora said in pity.

"But Agumon, you are our leader, the Digimon that lead us even before the humans arrived, you never gave up," said Biymon butting her wing on his back.

"Well now is different!" he shouted as he ran for Izzy's PC grabbing Tai's Digivice and going through the gate, the gate shut and locked so no one could go after him.

Agumon landed in the ruins of Rail town the tracks that once let trains transport Digimon around the town was now destroyed, the trains sat on there sides half in the mud and the buildings where all destroyed.

He opened his eyes and picked up Tai's Digivice, that's when he noticed someone standing in front of him. Agumon gasped when he got a good look at him; it was Myotismon.


	3. Chapter 3 I will Not Go Down

"YOU!" Screamed Agumon, he ran to slash Myotismon, but he stopped him with his Crimson lighting. Agumon fell onto the grown but he wasn't finished yet.

"You killed Tai, and I am going to make you pay" shouted Agumon, he jumped up and ran for Myotismon, he simple stepped out of the way.

"Seattle down you over grown lizard, the reason I'm here if you care, is to tell you-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" Agumon spat fire at the Vampire Digimon, it hit and Myotismon got angry.

"I was going to tell you something you would like to hear but instead I will have to kill you!"

Myotismon hit Agumon with his Crimson lighting and sent Agumon into pile of trains.

"But since you are going to die anyway, I might as well tell you know, your friend Tai is not dead, I know where he is" explained Myotismon.

Agumon looked at him shocked, could what Myotismon was telling him be true, or was Myotismon up to his old tricks.

"Show me" was all Agumon said.

Meanwhile in the real world the digidestined where preparing for the upcoming attack.

"Ok, The Army can only come from one spot so as soon as the spot appears we'll head there" explained Izzy.

"When those Digimon come through we're going to kick there ass" said Davis.

Izzy's laptop went fuzzy then black a face of Genni appeared on the screen.

"Digidestined, I have imported news, for you all, the attack on your world has been postponed, and Agumon has found," Genni was cut of by interference, "You need to come to the digital world now."

The laptop glowed and the digidestined along with there Digimon where sucked into it.

Everyone groaned they had all landed in a pile on the floor of a cave, Davis, Izzy, Ken, Matt, and Biymon where all on the bottom of the pile up, everyone else where in the middle and Veemon was on the top.

"Man Sora your convey" he laughed.

They all got to there feet, they looked around they were just inside the cave, outside the cave the tree's where beer, the small river that could just about be seen was black from the ash that was falling from the sky because of a wild fire in the distance.

"This place is horrible it looks like it has been forgotten," said Sora who had spoken for the first time since the meeting.

"Wow Sora can talk" joked Davis.

"Don't joke around Davis, what ever Genni brought us here for must be important" She said, "and if it helps me revenge Tai's death then I'm more then happy to be here."

"I can agree with that, Myotismon will pay" agreed Matt, Matt held Sora in his arms

"I brought you here to protect this world" someone said from behind them, they all screamed and jumped behind Davis and Matt.

An old man appeared out of the shadows, it was Genni, he was in his old form like the way the original digidestined had first met him, but now he was worse, his skin was more baggy, he was slumped over and had to us a walking stick, his robs were now to big for him.

He fell back agents the cave wall and sighed, "I'm not as strong as I was."

Izzy rushed over to him, "Are you ok? What happened to you?"

Genni looked up at the boy he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm dieing my young boy; Myotismon found me, he took my energy but before I die, I will give Agumon and Gabumon the power to evolve one more level to the human-mega level, it will allow Tai and Matt to merge with there Digimon."

"But Tai is dead how will Agumon be able to evolve?" asked Biymon.

"Because, Tai; isn't" before he could finish what he was going to say, Genni's head fell to its side and he died surrounded by his friends.

Genni's body lit up and burst into two light's one orange and one blue, the orange one shot out of the cave, and the blue one split into Matt and Gabumon, the both fell on to the floor.

"That heat!" complained Matt.

Suddenly the cave shuck, and there was an explosion near them and a tree fell to the ground.

"What was that?" asked TK

"Come on!" there heard some on shout they all ran out of the cave and looked above the entrance. Sora's mouth topped, he eyes filled up with tears. Everyone else was shocked to.

On top of a rock that was sat on top of the cave were Agumon; and Tai.

"Tai" they all gasped.

Tai looked down at them, Sora could see something was not right, not just the fact that he has appeared after everyone said he was dead, but because his eyes where dark and cold, his cloths where messed up and his hair had lost its shine.

"Oh hey guys" was all he said as if he had just seen them yesterday.

"Tai!" Shouted Kari, "I can't believe you're alive!"

Tai smiled, then some small angry Digimon walked up to them.

"There he is!" one of them shouted pointing at Tai, "The one that destroyed our village!"

"What Tai would never do that" gasped Yolei.

"He did, he ordered his Agumon to attack us" another one said.

"You must be mistaken" said Joe.

"No there not" answered Tai, "I did,"

"Tai!?" shouted Kari, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I work for Myotismon now" he said, everyone looked shocked, "He has found the light guys, he told me he's cleaning up the digital world and expelling all those who are evil from life"

"And you believe him!?" shouted Matt.

"Why shouldn't i?" Tai asked glancing at the blonde haired boy.

"Maybe because, he's a freak, he tried to kill us, and our family's, take other both worlds, he even used small children in his plan, you know that kind of stuff" shouted Davis.

"What's wrong with you Tai?" asked Sora.

Just then there was a large earthquake, and a giant worm explored from the ground.

"Rivwormmon!" cowered Tentomon.

"You!" It shouted its eyes looked at Tai, who wasn't concerned at all, "You will pay for destroying my friend's home's and my own!"

Rivwormmon berthed Fire at Tai and Agumon they both jumped out of the way.

"Ok Agumon if it's a fight he's asking for then lets give him on"

"Agumon, burst digivolve too…….."

Agumon and Tai merged together to make a Digimon that looked a lot like Wargreymon, but this one was silver, his secondary colure was red, his hair was the same colure as Tai but the Digimon's hair went down to his bottom, his eyes where green and in his hand was a large sword.

"Blazinggreymon!" it shouted with a mixture of Tai and Wargreymon voices.

"Wow" gasped Izzy.

Blazinggreymon stood tall shining as the digidestined look at him in amazement, Rivwormmon didn't care, he lunched some more fire at him, Blazinggreymon didn't move, the attack hit him, but Blazinggreymon flew though the fire to Rivwormmon's mouth then, made a barrier in front of it. Rivwormmon's attack exploded in it face, he fell to the ground.

"This is the best you could do, you will pay with your live!" Blazinggreymon shouted.

Blazinggreymon lifted his sword and was about to unleash a final attack.

"Matt stop him!" shouted Sora.

Matt nodded and looked at Gabumon, "Gabumon burst digivolve to….."

Gabumon and Matt merged, the result was a human shaped Digimon, its head was the same as MetalGarurumon's head, it had huge guns on its arms, it had Blue armour on all over its body, its hands where claws and it had Matt's blonde hair coming out of its helmet.

"WarGarurumon!" it howled.

WarGarurumon leaped into the air and grabbed Blazinggreymon's arms, coursing him to drop his sword.

"Tai stop think about this" WarGarurumon said, Blazinggreymon was trying to get loss to finish the job but WarGarurumon was just as strong.

"He's evil he must be destroyed!" shouted Blazinggreymon.

"Give me Five minute to talk to you, I'll listen to what you have to say, lets just talk about this, alone?" WarGarurumon asked.

Blazinggreymon looked down at the injured Digimon, "fine"

Blazinggreymon and WarGarurumon flew off into the distance, as the rest of the digidestined watched; Sora had only one question, "What's wrong with you Tai?"


	4. Chapter 4 we use to be friends

Blazinggreymon and WarGarurumon landed at Rail town, they landed on a platform of a station, the train that ran past the station still worked it was used to transport Myotismons troops around the world.

"Alright Tai what are you doing?" asked Matt.

"What do you mean, I'm saving the digital world like we always have" said Tai who was looking out across the station to a lake that was filled with destroyed buildings.

"Why do you believe him, he tried to kill you and your own sister!" shouted Matt.

"With Myotismon, I can destroyed all the evil Digimon in the world, then once I have done that I will finish the job by killing Myotismon himself, and you could help me, together Matt, we could destroy all evil and bring the digital world to a peace its never none" explained Tai.

"No what your doing Tai is wrong, you'll kill good Digimon as well"

"I don't care" said Tai.

"Well then I'm sorry" Matt said as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Tai asked, he turned to face Matt but was met with Tai's fist to his face.

All of the digidestined were sat in the cave where Genni had died just before they sow Tai again, Sora was sat down on her own holding on old photo of her and Tai when they had won the school football championships, she always kept it with her, Mimi walk over to her and sat down next to her.

"Miss the old day then?" Mimi asked her amber haired friend.

Sora only nodded, Mimi smiled, "You love him don't you"

Sora looked up in shock, "What, of course not I'm with Matt!"

Mimi looked at her giving her a "yeah right" look.

"Its true!" shouted Sora.

Mimi continued her look.

Davis walked up to Izzy, "hey Izzy, you know how you have a map of the digital world, well can you use that to see what areas have the largest amount of Myotismon's army?"

"Yeah why?" asked Izzy looking up at Davis.

"They has to be a reason why Myotismon didn't attack the real world, maybe if we find out why by the were about of the army" suggested Davis.

"That's not a back idea Davis, for Myotismon's army to distend to the real world he would need them to be in one place," Izzy started to type on his laptop, "but from the looks of thing's, most of his army in on the front line against the resonates of Digimon, but there is also a large amount in one of the old Digimon cities."

"Ok we'll wait for Matt and Tai to get back then we'll make a plan to stop Myotismon-" Davis was interrupted by Tk.

"That's if Tai is back to his old self?"

"What are you talking about!?" asked Davis.

"Well its offence that Tai's been corrupted or possessed by Myotismon, we can only hope that my brother can bring him back to his old self" explained TK.

Sora stood up, her head down and her hair covering her eyes making them dark, " I'll make Myotismon pay for what he's done to Tai."

With that she walked out of the cave as the over digidestined watched, she turned back to them, "so we going to save Tai or not?"

Meanwhile, everything was black; when Tai finely came to he was meet with a extreme pain in his face. When he opened his eyes he found himself on the track of the train station, in front of was Matt still in his Digimon form and so was Tai.

"W-what are you doing?" Tai managed to say.

Matt has his head down not able to look at Tai.

"Y-You're leaving me here to die, y-you'll kill you're best friend for some freaks, I trusted you Matt, I let you go out with Sora even after I told you I loved her, I trusted you but I didn't fight you for her, now that I make a diction you think its wrong and try to kill me" Tai tried to move but couldn't find the energy.

"I'm sorry Tai, I'm sorry" Matt turned around and jumped back onto the track then flew away.

"Come back," tai started to cry but it was soon filled with anger, "GET BACK HERE, if I make it out of here, your all dead, you here me DEAD" Tai began to crawl forward to a hole in the middle of the track that was used to fix under the trains.

"And I'll kill you, with my own two hands" vowed Tai but in the background a train was heading straight for Tai, with no signs of stopping.

End of Chapter

Now as a little treat for you all, here's a like "trailer" for you all, don't worry the next chapter won't be the last.

"I spent all my time thinking he was just a friend-"

Sora was flying over a burning forest on Birdramon

"Now I realise he was more."

"You're friend has been lost to the darkness"

Myotismon grabs Matt by the neck.

"I wont, die, here; like this"

Tai point his gun that is shaped like Wargreymon head at Myotismon

"This is for Sora"

Tai shoots at matt

Sora falls onto her knees

An explosion fills the sky

Chapter 5 coming soon

Well that's the best I could do for a trailer/teaser, hope you enjoyed the trailer and the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Rebelion

The train was getting closer, Tai was still crawling he still couldn't find the strength to get up and run, the hole was so close. Tai's hand grabbed the edge of the hole, he pulled himself to the edge of it, then rolled into the hole, as soon as he entered the hole the train went by.

The heat of the train was intense, When Tai hit the floor he was filled with pain, he had landed on a broken stone pillar. He stayed on the pillar looking up at the hole.

Soon Tai had most of his strength back; he climbed of the broken pillar, and started to walk to the exit at the right of him.

"Matt; you just made the worse decision of your life" he said to himself as he walked up a ramp taking him back to the surface.

Sora and the other's where heading to there next destination, Myotismons castle. For Sora time was moving slowly, all she could think about was Tai. The rest of the group stayed silent as Sora lead the way.

Davis couldn't take it, "So what are we going to do?"

Everyone stopped to look at Davis except for Sora who just looked at the muddy ground.

"I…I don't…know" she said bursting into tears and falling onto her knees.

Mimi ran up to covert her, she hung her crying friend and look at the rest of the group as if to say, "We're doomed."

Suddenly they was a loud sound, it was like a jet engine. Everyone looked up and so WarGarurumon had return with out Tai. As soon as he landed, WarGarurumon became Matt and Gabumon again.

"Matt…where's Tai?" asked Sora still on the ground.

"I…I gave him, some time to think; Come on we have to stop Myotismon" Matt explained with his head down as he made his way to the group.

"R…Right" said Sora.

"So what's the plan?" asked Izzy.

"Well I was hoping you could think of something" said Matt.

Izzy looked at him, and sighed, "Should of known, ok, first we'll need everyone at there highest forms, when we reach the castle, one of us will lore the army to his canyon, then, Matt, Sora, Davis and Ken will…" Izzy was interrupted by Gabumon.

"What is it Gabumon?" he asked

"Everyone leaving even Tentomon" Izzy turn to see his friends walking away.

"Hey I thought we needed a plan!?" he shouted as he ran up to them.

Meanwhile, Tai who was still in his Blazinggreymon form, had returned to Myotismons castle, but instead of seeing this master Myotismon he went straight to the back entrance of the castle, knowing that The digidestined would try to get in from there. Tai sat and waited on a beam running through the walls near the roof. A dark figure appeared behind him.

"You never told me you where back" the figure said stepping into the light and revelling his identity as Myotismon.

"You can sense me, so why should I tell you" said Tai.

"Why are you here, I told you to kill the digidestined, and the rebel villagers!" shouted Myotismon then punch Tai off the wooden beam he was sat on.

"You will obey me, or I will destroy you"

Myotismon raised his hand, it turned black and so did Tai. Tai was raised of the ground by Myotismons physic powers.

"The digidestined, are going to attack this castle, I know that one group of them will come through here" Tai said groaning in-between some words.

Myotismon dropped Tai on the floor, and started to walk away, "Very well then, but make sure they all die."

Tai glared at Myotismon as he walked away. Tai got up from the floor, could he really kill his old friends, could he really kill Sora. Then he remembered what Matt had just done to him at the station, then he got the answer, yes he could kill them.

The digidestined where now all on a top cliff that over looked Myotismons castle. The castle was built onto of the ruins of an old village, some of the streets still remind around the front of the castle, but there where some of Myotismons troops in the streets and in the buildings.

"Alright, Davis, Ken, TK, Cody, Yolei, Joe and Mimi, you'll distracted the grauds in the streets so that, me, Sora, Matt, and Kari can get into the back of the castle" Izzy explained but was interrupted by Joe.

"I think we'll need some more people then just us to keep that army distracted" said Joe.

"Then lets us help" someone said.

The digidestined turned around; behind them were the victims of Myotismons army, all the worries of the fallen villages, they where lords of them and all different kinds of Digimon.

"We'll I think that's enough" laughed Joe.

"Alright, everyone digivolve!" shouted Matt.

Veemon digivolve too….ExVeemon

Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon

ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA digivolve to…Paildramon

Paildramon digivolve too…Imperialdramon fighter mode

Patamon digivolve too…Angemon

Angemon digivolve too…MegnaAngemon

Armadillomon Armor digivolve too…Digmon the drill of Knowledge

Hawkmon digivolve too…Aquilamon

Palmon digivolve too…Togemon

Togemon digivolve too…Lillymon

Gomamon digivolve too…Ikkakumon

Ikkakumon digivolve too…Zudomon

Biyomon digivolve too…Birdramon

Gabumon burst digivolve too…WarGarurumon

"Alright Birdramon will take us to the back of the castle, after you guys start you're attack," said Sora.

"Alright guys lets go!" cheered Davis as he lead his group and the Digimon down the back of the cliff.

It wasn't long before there group was ready, they where all hide behind two buildings, Davis turned to the group.

"Attack!" he shouted pointing at Myotismons troops, the Digimon charged forward, Lillymon flew up into the air, and used flower cannon on a large group of DemiDevimon and Andromon. The village Digimon hide behind cover and popped up every so often to lunch attacks at the army. Zudomon stomped in front of the village Digimon and smashed his hammer into the ground sending a shockwave at the army.

Aquilamon flew over Zudomon and fires red rings at a building filled with Andromon shooting down at a group of village Digimon. Digmon slams his drills into the ground making the ground in front of him open up coursing Andromon to fall in as DemiDevimon fly away. MegnaAngemon appeared in front of the DemiDevimon and opens up his gate of destiny and sucks the DemiDevimon into it. Three Andromon aim at Lillymon as she fires her flower cannon at the army, suddenly Imperialdramon jumps up in front of them an fires his claws at them.

Sora, Matt, Kari and Izzy watch from the cliff Sora turns to them, "let's go."

They all get onto Birdramon's back and they fly towards the castle. On one of the watch towers a Andromon spots them, and orders the DemiDevimon to attack Birdramon using the turret.

A Line of fire heads for Birdramon who quickly dodges it. Mat as WarGarurumon jumps of Birdramon and fire his missiles on his wrists at the turret. The missile destroys the turret and the top of the tower as well. Birdramon quickly fly's under WarGarurumon as he falls, allowing WarGarurumon to land on it back. More Digimon along the wall spot them attack them, WarGarurumon turns it hands into blasters and shots down the Digimon one by one.

Birdramon reaches the back of the castle, but suddenly they are hit by what looks like a ball with a helmet, three red eyes and four tentacles, Birdramon knocked back, then another two hit Birdramon at the same time, cursing Birdramon and the gang to fall to the ground, Luckily they went to far from the ground after the first ball hit.

Izzy groaned as he came too, and checked to see if everyone was ok.

"What were those things?" asked Sora checking to see if Birdramon was ok. Birdramon had De-digivolve back into Biyomon.

"Nemesismon, there like Anti-Air they come from Sedermon," explained Tentomon.

"Great one more thing to worry about" groaned WarGarurumon.

Suddenly the ground started to shack and over the small hill in front of the group a Digimon that looked like a crocodile with a large fin going down it back appeared in front of them, it was Sedermon.

It opened it huge mouth and coughed out three Nemesismon that lunched themselves at the group. WarGarurumon jumped shot a laser at the three Nemesismon. Sedermon coughed up another Nemesismon that lunched itself a WarGarurumon. An explosion filled the sky, soon after Matt and Gabumon fell from the grey smoke.

Sedermon moved its over side mouth to face Sora and Matt (who had landed in front of Sora) and was about to fire until an arrow hit it knocking its head to one side. Sora looked to her left and so Angewomon floating above her partner Kari with Izzy and Tentomon behind her.

"Sora, we'll hold it off you guys get out of here and fine tai, make sure he comes to" said Kari.

Sora nodded knowing to well that she wouldn't be able to change her mind, she lead Matt past Izzy who didn't move.

"Izzy aren't you coming?" Matt asked.

"I'll stay here and help Kari, you get Tai back" said Izzy.

"Good luck you two" said Sora with a sigh.

"Right back at you" said Kari with a wink.

Matt and Sora followed by there Digimon ran around the huge Sedermon not getting noticed.

Tentomon leaded forward "Izzy!"

"Right" nodded Izzy as he took out his Digivice.

Tentomon digivolve to….

Kabuterimon.

The gaunt blue bug Digimon flew up into the air next to Angewomon.

"Lets end this quickly" said Angewomon.

"Yes lets" Kabuterimon shouted, "Electro Shocker!"

A blast of Electricity hit Sedermon followed up by three arrows from Angewomon. Sedermon bounced back by firing two Nemesismon at them. Angewomon dodged quickly and Kabuterimon dodged by the skin of its teeth. Kabuterimon charged its Electro Shocker as Angewomon fired her arrows known stop. Kabuterimon lunched its Eclectic ball hitting Sedermon. Sedermon was badly hurt now and had no chose but to run away.

"Come on lets fine Sora and Matt" said Kari as her and Izzy's Digimon both de-digivolved.

Meanwhile Matt slowly opened the small back door to Myotismons castle, he popped his head around the side of the door, and inside was a huge hall filled with blankets, wine bottles, punch bags and swords, it was the guard's quarters. Matt opened the door fully; Matt followed by Sora entered the empty guard's quarters, Sora looked around worriedly and shivered.

"Matt something's wrong here"

Matt looked back at here, he could tell she meant it, he looked around, suddenly up on one of the beams a flaming sword was lit, its red glow lit up the surrounding darkness refilling Tai.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

Chapter 6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6 Duel of Heros

"Tai, What are you doing here!?" asked Sora.

Tai just glared at Matt until Sora spoke, then he looked at her. To Tai she was as beautiful as ever, but the darkness that clouded Tai's vision was making him think of love in an Adult movie way.

"I'm here, to protect my master," smiled Tai.

Sora looked at WarGarurumon/Matt, "I don't think you're talk did anything."

"And get my revenge on Matt" said Tai/Blazinggreymon.

Sora looked confused, "What's Matt ever done to you?"

Tai jumped down from the beam he was stood on, and landed in front of them. He looked at Matt and smiled, "You haven't told her have you"

Matt got a little bit angry at what Tai just said, Sora looked at them both confused.

"Well Sora let me explain, remember that charismas you asked Matt out and he said yes, well what you don't know is that I told Matt that I loved you too the day earlier," explained Tai.

"Y-you loved me," Sora gasped, then looked at Matt, "and you knew but decided to go out with me anyway."

"Tai stop" Matt said knowing that Tai wasn't finished.

"And that when we went for a 5 minute talk earlier, he attacked me and left me for dead, just let me cry and bleed on a railway track as a train came run me over, like the kind hearted friend he's suppose to be!" shouted Tai.

Matt punched Tai around the face, "That's enough!"

"Now it's getting interesting" Tai smiled, raising his sword.

"I won't let you help Myotismon," said Matt raising his blue energy sword, "I will do what I must."

Tai charged at Matt, his sword in attack position, Matt blocked. Tai tried to hit Matt were ever he could, but Matt blocked them. The two made there way back to the door, Matt moved him self so now his back was facing deeper into the castle. Tai continued to push Matt back. Matt's sword hit a switch of a door that lead them into a small tight hallway, there blades hitting scraping the walls as the lunched attacks at one another. They made there way into a small opening. Tai kicked Matt coursing him to turn and fall back. Tai tried to hit Matt in the back but Matt quickly blocked it and turned around holding Tai's flaming sword off. The two headed through another door this one opened as soon as they got close to it. Tai and Matt where now making there way up a whining staircase there attacks again hitting the walls on there way up, Matt was still the one being pushed back.

Sora was now crying, Biyomon was trying to stop her crying but nothing was working. There was a click of the door, it squeaked open. Kari entered followed by Gatomon, Izzy and then Tentomon. Kari see's Sora crying and ran to her.

"Sora what's wrong?" she asked.

Sora didn't respond she was to upset.

"Tai told us that Matt went out with Sora knowing that Tai like her, and Matt tried to kill Tai as well" explained Biyomon.

"What?!" cried Kari, "Where are they now?"

"There fighting, they went down that hallway but from there I don't know" explained Biyomon.

Kari hugged Sora who was still crying, and then she looked at Izzy, "What do we do?"

Izzy thought for a moment, "I Think we should link up with the others then, find Tai and Matt."

Kari helped Sora to here feet, she looked at Izzy and nodded, they then made there way out of the castle.

Tai and Matt where now out of the staircase and on top of one of the castle's walls. Matt swung his sword to attack Tai, but Tai blocked. Tai kicked Matt away, and then ran to slash him, but Matt kicked him down. Matt swung his energy sword down at Tai but it was easily blocked by Tai's Sword. Tai pushed Matt off him. The Two's Swords collided again. Tai again dried to get hits in but Matt blocked them all. They both pulled there Swords back and swung them to charge there power, they both hit at the same time, they both struggled to push them back. They both pulled there free arms back. They hands made a ball of pure energy. Suddenly they both lunch them at each other; the ball's hit each other causing a huge explosion. Matt and Tai were both blown back. Tai landed into a watch tower, whilst Matt struck a lava dam that held back a river of lava from purring into the small town below. Tai jumped of the watch tower and sprinted across the wall over the castle and landed on the platform of the dam. He went to strike Matt down but Matt dodged. Tai's flaming sword burnt through part of the dam doors locks, setting a chain reaction that blew open the other locks, the door slowly began to open and Lava slowly pored into the town. Matt and Tai were to busy to notice this though and continued there battle.

Meanwhile, the battle in front of the castle was over the digidestined and the village Digimon where all celebrating, until they sow the battle over the castle.

"Is that Tai and Matt!?" cried Yolei.

"What are they doing there suppose to be friends?" asked TK.

"Hey Guys!" someone shouted.

Everyone looked to she who was calling them, they where all happy to see, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Gatomon, Biyomon and Tentomon again. Sora was still crying a little though.

"Guy's Matt and Tai are fighting!" cried Kari.

"Yeah there up there!" said Davis pointing up at Tai sprinting over the castle to the Lava door.

The door all of a sudden opened and Lava started to pure into the town and around the castle.

"Quick we have to get to higher ground!" shouted Ken.

The Digidestined and the village Digimon began to run for higher ground as Tai and Matt continued to fight.

In the castle, Myotismon watched the battle and smiled evilly, he turned to a huge arch in the middle of the room, inside were moving shadows with the odd patch of while.

"Soon I will take this world so quickly," smiled Myotismon.

Matt jumped down onto a slightly destroyed building, it was tall but thin and when Matt landed on it, it shuck. Then Tai landed on it making it shack even more. The two lunched there blades at each other trying to keep balance on the building. Matt relished that he building would soon collapse so he jumped off it and landed on a huge metal pipe that served as a car tunnel for the town. Tai soon joined him, Matt swung his energy sword at Tai who blocked it. Tai pushed Matt back. Tai was about to strike again but Matt blocked it, there blades locked. Suddenly a bit of Lava explored behind them, it landed on the tunnel melting through it quickly the tunnel began to fall into the lava stream. Tai and Matt jumped off the tunnel and landed on separate buildings close to the window where Myotismon was watching. Tai and Matt dashed across the buildings towards each other, there blades swung at each other as they tried to find a weakness and hit them.

On a cliff side over the town, The other digidestined watched in horror as there two most powerful warriors fought for survival against the other. The sow as they both nearly fell into the lava, making Kari close her eyes in fear.

"This is all my fault, if I wasn't such an idiot I would of noticed Tai's crush on me, I could of stopped this," Sora said as tears fell down her face, it truly looked like this was the end of the digidestined.

"This isn't your fault Sora" said Ken.

"We have to stop this" said Mimi.

"I think it's too late" said Joe who was standing next to her.

Tai and Matt both landed after an air born attack. They both took a breath, then Matt lunched another attack on Tai, the building Matt was on collapsed as he took off, leaving only two buildings, the castle and the building they where both on. Tai reflected Matt's attack. The building they stood on began to tip; they both ran to the edge and jumped off. The two of them grabbed hold of the side of the castle. They began to hit each other with there swords again, there blades locked again. Matt used his to open up his jet pack and lunch himself up however Tai stuck his jet pack with his sword. Matt's jet pack went out off control he was sent flying into Myotismons window. Tai soon jumped up and landed inside the room as well. Matt stood up and turned to Tai, they raised there swords again, suddenly the tall dark figure of Myotismon appeared in front of the arch.

"You have done well my warrior" smiled Myotismon.

"This fight isn't finished yet!" shouted Matt.

"Yes it is," smirked Myotismon.

Suddenly to dark shadow hands came out of the shadows in the arch, they grabbed Tai. Tai screamed as what looked like dark dust flowed from his body. The other digidestined landed at the window they all looked in horror as Tai's eyes slowly closed as the dust stopped flowing from his body. He was dropped to the floor with no live in his body.

"Tai!" Sora screamed.

She tried to run to him but Joe stopped her, "don't be silly Sora, it could be a trap."

"Tai's not like that he would-" cried Sora but Joe interrupted her.

"We don't know what he's like now, the Tai you have known since you where young is gone!" Joe shouted.

Sora looked at him, she knew he was right, She then looked at Myotismon, "What have you done to him?"

Myotismon smiled, "My dear you are not very smart are you, ever since the lightning storm in your world I've been turning your leader against you, I took every bad and painful memory he had, and made it grow in his mind until he was filled with darkness, when he was a kid before he even met you he had an accident, he nearly died, but that wasn't his most painful memory, nor was butting his sister in hospital, it was the fact that his best friend, took the woman he loved from him."

Sora stepped back, "h-he cared about m-me that much?"

Matt stood up, "Leave her alone, you old twisted bat, what did you just do to him?"

"I took all the darkness that has been growing in him, and added it to my shadow collection, oh did I forget to mention that it has possible killed him" Myotismon laughed evilly.

Matt grabbed his sword harder, "You, you killed him!"

"Oh why do you care, he tried to kill you all?" asked Myotismon.

"Because, it wasn't our Tai trying to kill us, you twisted his mind until he did what he told you, the real Tai loves you and we love him, I love him!" Sora shouted.

"Too late, I will now merge with his evil and the evil he collected for me, and become the supreme ruler of his world and your own!" laughed Myotismon.

Myotismon turned around and began to work forward to the arch, until a hand gripped his leg and pulled him back. Sora looked the happiest she had been all week, as Tai stood in front of Myotismon with his sword at the vampires throat.

"I don't think so, no one uses me against my friends," Tai said he suddenly became even angrier, "no one uses me against Sora!"

Sora held her hand to her heart, "oh Tai" she sighed.

Myotismon closed his eyes and chuckled, "Well then boy let's see who's more powerful me, or you!"

To Be Continued!!!


End file.
